


Tom is Not a Cat Person

by CraftyCreature



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld trash, Fluff, It seems like this has a part one and two, Kittens, Oneshot, Separation Anxiety, The flu, Too much fluff, oh well, prepare to cringe, stubborn Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyCreature/pseuds/CraftyCreature
Summary: Edd brings home a little surprise for his friends, and Tom does not like it one bit.





	Tom is Not a Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfiction so be prepared to cringe...

Edd sighed. There were so many, how could he choose? He wished he could take them all. Edd slowly knelt down, and observed his choices.

Five small fluffy kittens pranced about before him, tumbling over his feet, batting each other’s tails and pouncing about. They also came in many colors. One was pure black, with golden eyes. Edd considered this one, since it was very cute and seemed the most playful, but then he remembered how superstitious Tom was, so he shook his head and continued looking. Another was a Calico, with orange, white, brown and black blotches on its fur. Edd sat down next to it and stroked the cat’s back, only to be interrupted by an angry hiss and a bite.

Edd jumped back, startled, and immediately crossed the unfriendly creature off his mental list. The other three featured a brown-striped Tabby, a black and white Tuxedo Cat, and another black kitten, which two of weren't house trained, indicated by the yellow puddles on the mat floor. Edd groaned.

“None of these are what I’m looking for.” He said to one of the shelter staff, turning around and standing up.

“Sorry, sir, but it’s our only current litter we have.”

“It’s fine…”replied Edd, sighing once more.

He started towards the entrance, looking back once more, until pushing open the door and leaving the shelter.  
“Have a nice day!” the store guy shouted after him.  
“You have a nice day…” he grumbled, then pausing to realize how stupid that sounded. He shook his head and muttered some more before reaching his car. He reached into his pocket to grab his keys, but he only came up with an empty hand. He searched the other pocket, but didn’t find anything except a cola cap. He tossed it over his shoulder and dropped his backpack, frantically rifling through it. Nothing. He peered in his car window to see his keys sitting on his leather seat, seemingly taunting him.  
He groaned in frustration, followed by a stream of cuss words, which probably would have made Tom proud.  
Edd was having not the best of his days (His morning was spoiled by Tom’s screeching at Tord whom stole his flask and buried it in the yard)  
About five hours later, which included calling his auto retailer and his friends for a ride home, Edd sat at his desk thinking. His alarm clock flashed ‘9:03’. He climbed into his bed not even bothering with the hoodie, and turned out his light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning went somewhat similar to the previous. Edd woke up to Tom yelling at Tord for some stupid reason, he got out of bed, he pulled on a fresh green hoodie, he quickly made some bacon and left a note for the three other males saying he was going out.

Edd walked one block down, walked two streets left, afterwards he walked another block right. He remembered that there was a local petstore nearby, and he figured he could get a cat there. “Wait….did I miss the street?” Edd quietly asked himself. He looked left. Then right. “Uhhhh....Ummmm….” Edd looked North. “This way! At least…I think so….” Edd walked a little farther. He passed some houses, losing some of his confidence.  
Wait. Those houses. Those weren’t familiar. Huh.  
“Guess I didn’t have as much sense of direction than I thought I did.” He thought.

Shoot.

He was really lost.

Edd passed an alleyway, and he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He cautiously walked toward it, unsure of what it was. A gray-ish fluffy thing was sitting behind a garbage can. Edd peered over the can to get a better look at what it was, and as he leaned over, it looked up at him.  
It was a small, shivering, tiny gray striped kitten, no bigger than his hand. Edd was surprised he noticed such a small thing. Its big, sad, green eyes stared up at him, and the kitten let out a small mew.

Edd came over to the side of the can, and sat down on the cold, hard cement. Immediately the kitten jumped in to his lap, and pressed its weak, shivering, bony body against the cola-lover’s chest. He stroked its fur, and held the poor little thing up to his face. It licked his hand with its tiny pink tongue.

“Listen up, buddy,” Edd said. “You are in very bad condition here, and if you don’t get any proper food or water, you’ll die. You’re coming home with me.” The kitten purred, let out another mew, before burrowing into his hoodie’s pocket. Edd smiled, and patted the new small bulge in this pocket before standing up and walking out of the alley, and going up to a person to ask for directions.  
“Hey guys, I’m home!” Edd called out into his house.  
“And I brought a surprise!”  
Tom walked into the living room, and was just about knocked over by Matt, who rushed in, squealing like a little girl.  
“OOOOOoooooooohhhh I LOVE SUPRISES! WhatisitwhatisitwhatisitWHATISIT!?”  
Tord followed Tom, yawning and stretching his arms.  
“Vat is it?” he asked in his thick Norwegian accent.  
Edd reached into his hoodie, and pulled out his new small friend. “Meet Ringo, he’s our new member of family.”

Tom examined the cat, a disgusted expression on his face. “Ringo? Pfft, What kind of stupid name is that?”  
Matt gasped, and over dramatically fake fainted onto their red couch.

“Tom! How could you say that?! You’re so mean!”  
“Well, Matt, if any of us brings in another filthy stray, I’d like to know about it in advance. After all, last time I checked, I never agreed to have a cat in our family. Cats are for girls.” Tom retorted.

He stormed off, went into his room, and slammed the door. Matt crossed his arms and stuck his tongue at the closed door, then went back to petting Ringo. “…Well.” Edd said, surprised by the sudden commotion. “That was not the reaction I was hoping for. What do you think of him?” he asked, turning to Tord.

“He’s pretty cute! I’d think he’d be the perfect addition…what about Tom though…? Why doesn't he like cats?”  
Edd shrugged. “I don’t know…I guess he’s just not a cat person.”

Days had passed, and Ringo was becoming a very happy kitten. His ribs no longer showed, his fur was now clean and soft. He was eating a better diet, which consisted of cow milk and the occasional bit of raw bacon.  
The person who was not getting better was Tom.  
Not only did he despise Ringo’s company even more, but he had also came down with the flu.

“EDD?!” shouted Tom down the hall.  
Edd came into the living room and saw Tom sprawled out on the couch, completely covered in blankets. Tom stuck his face out. His nose was an unflattering reddish color, he had dark circles under his ‘eyes’, and he was shivering. Old used Kleenex coated the floor, and Tom’s icepack had slid off his head.

“I f-feel like crap.” Tom said through a stuffy nose. “C-c-can you get m-me some more t-tissues, plea-ah-Ah-CHOO!” Tom sneezed. He sniffled, and laid his head back against the pillow.  
“Oh, sure!” Edd replied, and walked over to the supply cabinet.  
“Uhhh, shoot. Looks like we’re out of tissues.”  
Tom groaned.  
“It’s okay, Tom, We’ll go to the store and get some more. We’ll pick up Matt on the way back from his haircut.”  
“o-okay.” Tom said. He suddenly doubled over and burst into a fit of violent coughing.

Edd rushed to Tom’s side. “Easy there, buddy. Just relax. Me and Tord will be back soon.”  
As soon as Edd and Tord left, a sudden dread dawned on Tom.

Tom had separation anxiety, and he really didn’t like it when he was alone. Especially late night. Which was now. Sometimes he even had panic attacks.  
“What if I have a coughing fit and I start to choke?” Tom thought.  
“What if the others don’t come back?  
What if they are in a car crash right now?” Tom’s inner thoughts jumbled together, and he started worrying. Panic rose in his chest, and Tom’s stomach threatened to vomit. He felt dizzy. He clenched and unclenched his hands, digging his fingernails into his sweaty palms

Tom’s heartbeat got faster and so did his breathing. “Pull yourself together, you stupid idiot.” He told himself. “This is not happening again.” But he couldn’t calm down. His breathing still got more hurried.  
Then he realized it.  
His breathing.

He couldn’t breathe.

Tom was scared out of his mind. This had never happened before. All he wanted was someone to help him calm down and comfort him. He knew he was just overreacting and being stupid, but look at where that got him.

Suddenly Ringo dashed into the room, sprang upon Tom, and pressed his body hard against his chest. Ringo was warm and soft. It felt comforting. Tom felt himself calm down. He remembered that he desperately needed to breathe, so he took a slow, deep breath. He petted Ringo’s head, and laid back. He felt tired and kind of confused of what just happened. Ringo’s breathing was mesmerizing. Tom watched the small feline’s chest go up and down, slowly. His purring acted sort of like a lullaby.

Tom drifted off to sleep with Ringo snuggled up against him.

Edd opened the door. “Hey Tom, we’re back!”  
“…”  
“Tom?”  
Nothing.  
Matt walked into Tom’s bedroom.  
Nothing.  
“Are you drunk? Are you hiding from us?” Tord shouted.  
Still silence.  
Edd peered into the living room to see Tom fast asleep on the couch with Ringo on top of him. “Hey guys, come check this out.”

Tord walked over to Tom and prodded his face.  
Tom’s face scrunched up and weakly swatted at Tord’s hand.  
Tord poked him again.

“Go away, commie.” Tom groaned.

“But I thought you weren’t a cat person.” Tord asked, a smirk on his face.

“wha…?” Tom asked, turning over onto his back to face Tord.  
Tord pointed at Ringo and raised an eyebrow. He thought he detected a hint of embarrassment in Tom’s expression.  
“What?! No! How did he get here?! I hate cats!” Tom gently ‘shoved’ Ringo off his lap.

“Oh, sure, Tom. Tough guys like you think cats are for wimps.” Matt teased.  
Tom crossed his arms and put on his best “You’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me” face. Edd laughed.

“Oh will you guys just shut up and give me a tissue box?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff at all


End file.
